baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 21
Season 21 'is the twenty-first season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on January 25, 2018. It premiered in fall 2037 with "Backstory". Plot and production spoilers * Gretel/Adriana's fate '''will be revealed. * There will be 3 regulars this season, not counting multiverse regulars. * A new Haunted Mansion storyline, with Madame Leota as the season's primary antagonist. * More of Baba Yaga's past. * This season will be "magical" in multiple senses. * A new Princess and the Frog story. * In a sense, the story will be rebooted once again. Characters will return, but new iterations of beloved Seasons 14-20 characters will be introduced as well. ** A lot of these new characters will have shared backstories, with their stories explored in future seasons. * A new Dark Curse. ** Some characters will be cursed, while others will escape the curse. ** A new town in England, and new cursed identities. ** The London counterparts from previous curses will no longer be their cursed counterparts. * Most of the new characters will not be fleshed out too much this season. More will be revealed about them in future seasons. * This will be the last season with a companion. * Flashbacks will take place in the New Enchanted Forest and present day events in Bookend. New Characters * Alice/Madeline * Tiana/Patience * Hook/Rogers * Queen of Hearts/Reine de Cours * Lillian * Moana/Halia * Red Riding Hood/Ruby Rose * Granny/Granny * Hunter * Liam * Robin * Bree Tenebris * Emily Baker * Koldunya * Lexa * Tinker BellCaptain Hook, Tinker Bell, and Prince Naveen join 'Heroes Unite'! * Dr. Facilier/Baron SamdiMeet Dr. Facilier! * Eudora * ArielFirst a new Cruella, then a new Tiana and a new Alice, now a new Ariel! * Prince EricMultiple guest stars booked for various 'HU' episodes * ConstanceConstance the Bride joins ABC's 'Heroes Unite' * Cruella De VilGrace Andrews has been cast as Cruella de Vil on ABC's Heroes Unite! * Naveen/Martin * Lucy WebberA returning cast member will portray new character Lucy Webber * Maui/KalaniCast of Disney's 'Moana' join 'Heroes Unite' * William Smee * Silvermist * Gramma Tala * Magnolia Cast Starring * Adrien Williams as Zelena/Hunter * Martin Freeman as Artie/Liam * Alison Andrews as Madame Leota/Lillian Multiverse regulars * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Tennant as Arthur Williams * James Kirkland as Oliver French/Robin Special Guest Starring * Dana Jones as Zelena'Dana Jones to return in multiple episodes of 'HU' season 21 in flashbacks as Zelena Guest Starring Recurring * Sophie Ecosaise as Rapunzel Tremaine/Vicky * Ivanya Matryosk as [[Baba Yaga|'Baba Yaga]]/Koldunya * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth/Emily Baker * Jaime Murray as [[Morgan Le Fay|'Morgan Le Fay']]/Bree Tenebris * Ara Ackles as [[Alecto|'Alecto']]/Lexa * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan'A double dose of good news! * Todd Haberkorn as 'Italy Veneziano'Both Italy brothers to return in 'HU' season 21 * Rebecca Mader as 'Zelena'Just as Dana returned in Rebecca's first season, Rebecca will appear (and for multiple episodes!) as Zelena in Zelena III's first season. * Christina Yang as 'Mulan/'Magnolia'Mulan returning for 'HU' season 21 * TBA as Lucy Webber * Sofia Gardera as Gretel/Adriana Guest * Ginny Porter as Belle/Belle FrenchGinny Porter, Jennifer Morrison, and Adelaide Kane to return in "at least one" episode each of 'Heroes Unite' * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy Belfrey * Meegan Warner as Young Rapunzel Tremaine'Meegan Warner to return in 'HU' season 21 * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/WeaverRobert Carlyle returns to 'HU' * Patricia Santos as Cinderella/MarisolPatricia Santos to make encore as Cinderella/Marisol in upcoming Season 21 New Cast Guest Starring Recurring * Amelia Kirkland as Alice/Madeline * Emma Williams as Tiana/Patience * Colin O'Donoghue as [[Hook (Season 21)|'Hook]]/Rogers * Josephine Ludens as [[Queen of Hearts (Season 21)|'Queen of Hearts']]/Reine de Cours * Lea Kahale as [[Moana (Season 21)|'Moana']]/Halia * Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby Rose * Beverley Elliott as [[Granny|'Granny']]/Granny * Rose McIver as Tinker Bell * Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/'Baron Samdi' * JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel * TBA as Constance * Grace Andrews as Cruella De Vil * TBA as Naveen/'Martin' * TBA as Maui/'Kalani' Guest * Robin Givens as Eudora * Gil McKinney as Prince Eric * Christopher Gauthier as William Smee * Nina Host as Silvermist * Aulia Margrove as Gramma Tala Lineup Changes * Sofia Gardera (Gretel/Adriana), Andrew Smith (Peter Pan/Robbie), and Matthew Whittaker (Hercules) are no longer billed as "starring". * Alison Andrews (Madame Leota) is now billed as "starring". * James Tennant (Arthur Williams) is now billed as "starring" when he appears as a multiverse regular. * Patricia Santos (Cinderella/Marisol) is now billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite